Collegiality and coordination across centers have been hallmarks of the NIA Demography ofAging Centers program since centers were first established in 1992. In its current role as the program's Coordinating Center, the University of Michigan's Center on the Demography of Aging (MiCDA) has had the broad purpose of enhancing synergies across all centers. Specific duties have evolved over time to meet the needs of the program. We propose that MiCDA continue to fill this role as Coordinating Center in the future. The activities we propose include the following: Organize the annual meeting of center directors; Coordinate response by centers to administrative and policy issues as they arise; Maintain and expand the All-Centers web site; Assist NIA in monitoring and reporting on productivity of centers; Organize a seminar series for staff of ASPE and other government agencies; Disseminate research findings to the public and policy communities; Organize meetings of center administrators; Organize a 20th anniversary gala. As part of the coordinating center function, MiCDA will contract with the Population Reference Bureau to produce an e-newsletter series and web articles, arrange panel and online discussions, and videotape interviews with researchers. All products will be disseminated via the internet. The products and activities synthesize recent research across all of the centers, with topics chosen for relevance to current government, business, social, and private issues.